Valentines Day
by dReAmIn-AnJo
Summary: Well its valentines day and...... i dont know read and find out


Valentines Day  
  
Like finally it is Valentines Day. Shirley was getting dressed for school. She was wearing red pants that has fluffy things at the bottom, a half no sleeve shirt that has a white rose in the middle of it and her hair is sprayed red. Well anyways Shirley woke up and changed then she put Sheryl, Yami and Joey 's valentine gifts in her backpack. Then she ate.  
  
At Sheryl's place: Sheryl juss woke up too. She was wearing white pants, a white tubetop, pink half pullovah, and her hair is tied up into a ponytail. While Sheryl was putting Shirley, Yami, and Joeys gift in her backpack, Shirley walked in cuz then the door was unlocked. "HAPPIE VALENTINES DAY!" Shirley said giving Sheryl a hug. "and here." Shirley continued handing Sheryl a chocolate rose and a card. "o.O thank u." Sheryl said handing Shirley 2 separate roses. "thanx, now lets go to school I have to get these things off mai backpack." Shirley said walking out the door. "Ok hold up." Sheryl said walking out wit Shirley. When they reached school, Shirley and Sheryl found Yami and Joey. "Happie Valentines Day!!" Yami said giving Shirley a hug. In his hands is a bag of stuff and a patch of foam-looking roses for Shirley. "Yeah Happie Valentines Day Sheryl." Joey said having the same thing in his hands. Well not the roses but eh "Here." Yami said giving Shirley a patch of them foam- looking roses. "Awwww Yami thank u." Shirley said hugging Yami wit one hand cuz then the patch of roses, which is decorated, wit tissue papah. "And here." Yami continued this time handing Shirley the bag stuffed wit hells stuff. Shirley smiled and gave Yami a kiss on the cheek cuz then she can't hug. "Here u go." Joey said handing Sheryl her bag stuffed wit shit... **looks around the room** "o.O thank u Joey." Sheryl said hugging Joey tightly. "Oh here" Shirley said giving chocolate roses to Joey and Yami. "OOO cool. Can I eat it?" Joey asked retardedly. Shirley glares at Joey and said "wat u think?" "U don't care huh?" Joey asked trying to stuff it in his backpack. "Yeah." Shirley said shaking her heads. "Well I wont eat it." Yami said hugging Shirley **school bell rings** "aight see u." Shirley said trying to give Yami a hug "Bye." Yami said kissing Shirley. "Bye Joey." Sheryl said hugging Joey. "See yah." Joey said kissing Sheryl. Then the grls walked to class. At first period, Shirley got individual roses from Tony, her fren since 6th grade. Sheryl got a rose from her bitchass Ex- Harry "Umm thanx???" Sheryl said in a confused voice. And everyone at that period was like, "OOO who gave this to u?" and "OOO can I have a rose?" to Shirley. At second period Shirley go this bear that has this shirt on that says Happy Valentines Day on it.  
  
When Shirley was walking to third period she screamed out " IF ONE MORE PERSON GIVE MEEH ONE MORE THING IMMA SCREAM!!" "Uhhh Shirley, u is screaming." Sheryl said glaring at Shirley. "SO!! I don't have 6 arms!" Shirley said still screaming. "Ok.." Sheryl said walking to class. Nothing much happened at lunch but then Yami said "Who gave u that and that?" "Oh frens." Shirley said looking at all the stuff she had. "Yeah too many ppl gives u stuff." Sheryl said getting tired of holding the stuff that her frens gave her. "Yeah I noe and I DON'T LIKE IT!!" Shirley said walking down to the lower patio. "Ok..." Joey said following Sheryl who is following Shirley. Yami raised one eyebrow and then followed them downstairs.  
  
"Happy Valentines Day" Kenneth said wanting a hug from Shirley. "Kenneth u want a hug?" Shirley said taking the heart shaped pen that Kenneth was about to give her. "Yeah." Kenneth said putting his arms in a hugging position. Shirley looked at Yami to see if it's ok. "Go." Yami said sitting down. After Shirley hug Kenneth, Kenneth said "K see yah." "Bye." Everyone said while Shirley sit down next to Yami. "How can u be ok for ur grl to hug another guy?" Joey asked. "Hey I noe that they juss frens." Yami said cuddling Shirley. "Yeah we juss frens." Shirley said eating the candy that her frens gave her. "Eh Juss wondering." Joey said holding Sheryl's waist. After school, Shirley and Sheryl walked home feeling like they juss finished shopping. "I'm starting to hate Valentines Day." Sheryl said walking home wit a WHOLE LOTTAH stuff on her hand. "Y?" Shirley said sniffing the bouquet of flowers that Yami gave her. "CuZ!!" Sheryl said waving the gifts around. "OOO." Shirley said looking at wat Yami gave her. "Well I like Valentines Day." Joey said looking at Sheryl. "Cuz Sheryl didn't give meeh mai gift yet." He continued. "Oh here." Sheryl said giving Joey a kiss. "Ok." Joey said walking like he of proud of his retarded work. "Well I got a gift from Shirley." Yami said holding the chocolate rose like it is his life or something. "Ain't that gonna melt of u hold it too close to u?" Shirley said looking at the chocolate rose. "No cuz I'm cold!" Yami said holding the rose even tighter to him. "Ok.." Shirley said walking home real fast. "Hey hold up u 2." Joey said walking like he is a snail or something.  
  
When they reached Sheryl's house, Shirley said she wanted to sleep ovah so umm u noe that Sheryl let. "I wanna sleep ovah!!" Joey whined "No!" Sheryl said about to slam the door. "Y?" Joey said trying to stand still wit Yami pulling on his jacket collar. "Cuz I noe wat u gonna do." Sheryl said looking at Joey like he is retarded. "o.O. K then bye." Joey said waving bye like he is hyper or something. "Bye." Shirley screamed out. "Eash when will they learn?" Sheryl said looking at wat Joey gave her. And the storie ends!!! Hahaha... eh. 


End file.
